shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Polo D. Read
Polo D. Read is the co-captain of the Devil Pirates and the twin sister of Polo D. Azael Appearance She is quite a attractive woman of normal height. She has relatively pale skin and dark red hair that flows down to the small of her back. Her eyes are of a pale green colour. She wears a grey camouflage patterend pants, tucked into a pair of black combat boots. She also wears a black t-shirt with a devil face in front of two crossed bones on it (her crew's jolly roger) and some leaf-shaped jewellery on both her wrists. Personality Read is a very humorous person and often laughs at the inappropriate times, she'll laugh in the face of her worst enemy before attacking. She is also quite rude and very often insults people, especially her twin brother, even though he is more intelligent than she is. Like other D's she very much so believes in dreams and is narcoleptic often falling asleep in random places. Abilities and Powers Physical Powers She possesses super-human speed and agility, her strength level is barely super-human though. Weapons She carries around her naginata called Aiglos and is very proficient in wielding it. Devil Fruits Read ate the Chou Chou no Mi (lit. Block-Block Fruit) A Paramecia type devil fruit that gives the user the ability to create an invisible dome around herself, which, once you enter it nullifies Devilfruit abilities. Other Paramecia users can't use their ability anymore and logia attacks won't pass through the dome. The dome can also be reduced to only cover her body, making her invincible to intangible abilities, but still vulnerable to brute force attacks. She's also still vulnerable to large area attacks, such as a quake of the Gura Gura no Mi, or an Ursus Shock by the the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi. It has a maximum range of 30 feet. Fighting Style She is very skilled at Naginatajutsu, the art of wielding a naginata, and uses her speed and agility to deliver quick and powerful slashes to her opponents. Haki She is aware of all types of haki, but only knows how to use Kenbunshoku Haki to some extent. She just never bothered to learn the other types, seeing that she doesn't need them due to her devil fruit. Relationships History Quotes Trivia *Her name is based on the real-life explorer Marco Polo and on the real-life pirate Mary Read *She chose her weapon to compensate for the fact that she'll have less pure strength, seeing that using a naginata increases your leverage and thus your power, therefore equalling out the playing field with male swordfighters. Related Articles Read more *Marco Polo Wikipedia article about the famous Italian explorer she is named after. *Mary Read Wikipedia article about the famous female pirate she is named after. *Naginata;Naginatajutsu Wikipedia articles about the weapon she uses. Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Captain Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Will of D. Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Female Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Swordsmen